warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nikana
| stancemod = Blind Justice Decisive Judgement Tranquil Cleave Fateful Truth (PvP only) | stance = | notes = | introduced = }} The Nikana is a sword of Tenno design that is heavily based on old Earth's traditional Katana, made to slice targets elegantly with precision and speed. It was released in . Nikana's blueprint can be purchased from the Tenno Lab interface in the Dojo once it has been researched. This is a for Dragon Nikana. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Deals high damage, effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh, and cuts enemies in half most of the time unmodded. *High base damage. *The slide attack has high damage and is executed very quickly. *Comes with a polarity, perfect for attack boosting mods. *Comes with a polarity, ideal for North Wind or Channeling mods like Life Strike. *Properly modded, the damage can effectively cut every enemy in half. Disadvantages: *Low and damage makes it less effective against armor and shields. *Two-slash combo without a stance mod. *Air slam attack has a minuscule knockdown radius; it appears that a direct hit is needed to knockdown an enemy. Comparisons *'Nikana' compared to Dragon Nikana : **Lower base damage (45.0 vs 85.0). ***Lower damage (2.25 vs. 4.25). ***Lower damage (4.5 vs. 8.5). ***Lower damage (38.25 vs. 72.25). **Lower critical chance (10.0% vs. 15.0%). **Slightly lower attack speed (0.917 atks/s vs. 1.0 atks/s). **Lower status chance (10.0% vs. 15.0%). *'Nikana' compared to Nikana Prime: **Lower base damage (45.0 vs 95.0). ***Lower damage (2.25 vs. 4.75). ***Lower damage (4.5 vs. 4.75). ***Lower damage (38.25 vs. 85.5). **Lower critical chance (10.0% vs. 20.0%). **Slightly lower attack speed (0.917 atks/s vs. 1.08 atks/s). **Lower status chance (10.0% vs. 20.0%). **Greater block effectiveness (85.0% vs. 60.0%). Trivia *The Nikana is the first melee weapon released that is used as a component to craft its more powerful version, the Dragon Nikana. *The word "Katana (刀)" refers to both the sword and the style in which it is wielded. In comparison to the similar "Tachi (太刀)", the Katana typically has a shallower curve and is worn on the belt with cutting edge facing up whereas the former has a deeper curve and is hung from a cord on the belt with cutting edge facing down. There are, however, exceptions. *Blocking involves pulling out the weapon with the blade still sheathed (similar to the blocking stance for normal longsword weapons). The actual blocking animation involves parrying with both the blade and the sheathe separately. *The Tenno fighting style with the Tranquil Cleave stance for the Nikana is highly reminiscent of Iaido, a type of martial art in which the sword is quickly pulled from its scabbard to cut an enemy, cleaned of blood, then sheathed again, often in two or three fluid motions. In contrast, the Decisive Judgement stance is more reminiscent of the Kenjutsu fighting style, which is drawing the sword and using it with both hands. *The Nikana is wielded by the Excalibur Warframe in many of the recent trailers for Warframe along with appearing in Loki's hands in the layout of warframe.com making the Nikana one of the most current iconic weapons of Warframe Media Katana.png NikanaCodex.png|Nikana in Codex. Nikana_Screenshot.png|Screenshot of the Nikana being used in dev stream 26 Nikana_Screenshot2.png|The description of the Nikana in the arsenal weapon equip screen. Nikana_Guard.png|The guard on the hilt of the Nikana. 2014-04-13_00007.jpg Warframe0108.jpg|Idle Stance Warframe Nikana Patch History }} See also * Dragon Nikana, the upgraded version of this weapon. * Nikana Prime, the prime version of this weapon. fr:Nikana Category:Nikana Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 13 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons